Can't Get Through A Night Without You
by RexieCakes
Summary: Both Imogen and Becky don't like to sleep alone anymore, because for months now they've slept over at one another's houses. However when something causes the two girls to split for a night, both of them cannot sleep. When Becky gives up on all hopes of sleeping alone, she sneaks out to go to Imogen's. What will happen when she gets there?


Tossing, and turning, tossing, and turning...

It was all Becky did for almost an hour, before giving up on trying to get herself some sleep.

Was it supposed to be this hard to sleep alone for one night?

Becky hadn't slept by herself in months... She always had Imogen curled up beside her, but this night it was different. At five in the morning Becky and her family would head for the courthouse. The blonde girl knew she had to make sure everyone saw that Luke and his friend had raped Zoey. They would not get away with it!

But anyways due to having to be somewhere so early, Becky wasn't allowed to have Imogen over. The girls would sleep at Imogen's house too, but mostly at Becky's.

Natalie was really busy with work, so she didn't mind Imogen sleeping over at her friend's place.

And that's when it hit Becky like a ton of bricks.. Imogen probably couldn't sleep either. Her mom did have a night shift at the hospital tonight too.

She was alone... All alone.

Becky got up from her bed, put some over night clothes in her Duffle bag, and then quietly went downstairs, so that she wouldn't wake anyone.

Then the teen headed out the front door, and closed it behind her as she headed down the street.

Imogen didn't live too far from Becky. Just three blocks away!

When Becky got to Imogen's, she walked around to the side of the house, where her friend's bedroom was.

It was on the first floor of her home on the right side.

Becky walked up to the window, to see Imogen sitting up in bed on her laptop.

"Knew she wouldn't be able to sleep," Becky thought, as she knocked on the see-in glass.

Imogen jumped in surprise, upon hearing the noise, but then calmed down when she saw her Becks outside.

"Hey, girl!" Imogen greeted, as she opened her window. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I can't. I haven't slept alone in months, and... And so I came over to sleep here," Becky replied.

"Yeah... I wasn't able to fall asleep either, come around to the front door, I'll unlock it," Imogen responded.

Becky smiled when she got into Imogen's home; now she felt better. Because she was with her best friend.

"Come on, Baker!" Imogen chuckled. "Let's get some sleep,"  
-

"Just admit it! You don't wanna asleep without me for the rest of your life!"

"The rest of my life?" "That's a little much..."

"No it isn't!" How could you not want to, I'm adorable!"

"Well... You have a point there," Becky smirked, as she cuddled up to Imogen, and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" Imogen questioned.

"Yeah," Becky chirped.

"I know this won't be easy, Becks, I know it hasn't been easy for you for a while, just always keep in mind that I'm here for you okay?" Imogen. added.

"Of course!" I'd never forget that my bestie is here for me," Becky said.

"Good!" Imogen barked.

Becky felt her whole soul light up. Imogen could really make her feel good.

The blonde haired girl thought about telling Imogen her secret feelings for her, but then decided against it a minute later.

Becky had been crushing on Imogen for a while now, but wasn't sure if she should say anything... Cause what if Imogen liked Jack?

Oh the pain of rejection... Becky didn't want to feel that. If she didn't take her chances though... Oh lord who knows what that would lead to...

"Imo?" Becky asked.

"Yeah?" Imogen yawned, as she cuddled more into Becky's embrace.

"I-... I know it's late and we're both tired, but... I really need to tell you something, it's important,"

Imogen glanced up at Becky and raised an eye brow at her, before speaking.

"Is something wrong?"

"No nothings wrong, It's just that... Well for a while now I've been in love with you, at first I didn't want to say anything because I... I thought maybe you like Jack, it's clear that she likes you," Becky explained.

"Y-You love me?" Imogen managed to choke out.

"Yes," Becky said. "So very much,"

"I love you too, Becky Baker," Imogen responded, as she leaned in and kissed the taller girl on the lips.

Becky kissed back, as she tightened her hold on Imogen.

Then a few seconds later the girls broke apart, and smiled.

"So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Becky asked.

"Hell yes," Imogen squeaked.

Becky grinned from ear to ear, as she nuzzled her head against Imogen's.

"I am the luckiest girl in the whole world," Becky barked.

* * *

**So I wrote this two days ago to cheer myself up. I'm not exactly a happy camper right now. My grandfather just died and I'm upset about it. I've had a hard week because of it, and I just haven't felt like doing much. Which isn't good because I have so much work to get done before school starts back up in the fall. :/ **

**It's hard to do anything though, when I feel so sad. But Degrassi can make me happy whenever I'm sad so... I just thought I'll start writing an Icky fic (That's the pairing name I prefer for Becky and Imogen) I have a request to do, and I'll get it done I promise, it's just right now I have things on my plate. I can't focus on anything, I feel like doing nothing, and... just bleh.**

**Hope you all understand. I just need sometime to recover.**


End file.
